


Una cena en el Ritz

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanart por Mariegato  en <a href="http://mariegato.tumblr.com/post/92399067338/crowley-se-confiesa-y-aziraphale-no-escucha">su Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Una cena en el Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart por Mariegato en [su Tumblr](http://mariegato.tumblr.com/post/92399067338/crowley-se-confiesa-y-aziraphale-no-escucha)

Nadie presta demasiada atención a los comensales en el restaurant del Ritz. Por eso nadie se da cuenta de que ya paso un cambio de turno entre los meseros y un par de parroquianos no ha dejado su mesa. _**_

\- ¿ Nunca te has preguntado que es lo que hace que los hombres se enamoren ? - Crowley enciende el enésimo cigarrillo de la tarde. El Ritz es un establecimiento donde no se fuma, pero nadie tiene que darse cuenta. Ventajas del oficio.

\- Supongo que es algo que entra dentro del _Plan_ y que no es necesario que lo entienda, querido. - Aziraphale toma una pequeña porción de pastel de chocolate y se la lleva a la boca. Crowley observa detenidamente el subir y bajar de la quijada del ángel y cómo - siempre que come pastel -, su lengua recorre sus labios para limpiar los restos de chocolate que hayan quedado por ahí.

\- No te pregunte sí lo entendías, solo sí alguna vez te lo habías preguntado… o sí te has imaginado que seria, er, enamorarse… - Crowley se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y espera a mientras su interlocutor se mueve nervioso en su silla, deshace un poco el nudo windsor de su corbata y llena de nuevo su copa con Crystal.

\- Me parece que es la forma elegante de llamar al acto de reproducción de los hombres. Hay que reconocerle a la Humanidad su evolución en este aspecto. No quisiera recordar esos primeros días después del asunto en el Edén, o aquellos en Roma… _\- Esos eran buenos tiempos, los de Roma…_ \- Crowley… _***_

\- Pues lo eran, Ángel. Y no, no estoy hablando de sexo. - A Crowley le encantaba ver como esa palabra ponía incomodo a su encantador compañero de mesa. Aun después de 6000 años y de haber visto todo, este aun encontraba perturbador el tema. – Estoy hablando de Amor. Del sentimiento que no tiene que ver con la lujuria. Aunque eventualmente llegue a ese punto. Puedo entender el sexo sin amor, Ángel, pero te puedo asegurar que no existe amor sin sexo. A lo que voy… cuando los hombres se enamoran caen un estado total de estupidificación, son seres desvalidos, que pueden pasar del éxtasis más sublime a la miseria más profunda de un momento a otro. Y no pueden, ni quieren evitarlo. Es más, buscan el Amor como si este fuera el fin ultimo de su existencia… - un montón de cenizas ha caído sobre su copa de champagne pero al llegar a la superficie ámbar se han transformado en burbujas. – El Amor siempre ha sido un arma poderosa para los designios de Allá Abajo, lo sabes, y es una de mis favoritas. Pero… no lo entiendo. Se como usarlo, se como provocarlo, pero no logro comprender que es lo que es.

\- **Él** es Amor. Y eso es todo lo que necesito saber, querido. – Crowley lo mira fijamente. Tras las gafas oscuras, sus ojos amarillos destellan. Siente como su respiración sisea entre sus dientes. Aziraphale es exasperante algunas veces y esta en particular se ha llevado las palmas. – Además de que para nosotros - como criaturas etéreas que somos -, el experimentar los placeres físicos de la naturaleza humana requiere un alto grado de esfuerzo; tratar algo como los sentimientos, esta mas allá de consideración… ¿ por qué complicarte tratando de … ?- las palabras se le quedan en la garganta cuando ve a Crowley levantarse de la mesa. - ¿ Crowley ?

\- Olvídalo Ángel… - Crowley se pasa una mano por los oscuros cabellos y se pone la desgastada chamarra de cuero. Repentinamente no tiene humor para la elegancia del Ritz, para la pálida piel de Aziraphale, para estar en ese mundo en ese momento. – Es sólo que… - lo mira de nuevo, quisiera hacerle ver lo que pasa en su cabeza, los pensamientos que le han estado rondando por los últimos 3 siglos. Pero en ese momento no tiene ánimos para explicarse. - Hoy no puedo seguir disfrutando de tu compañía. ¿ Te parece si me aparezco por la librería en unos días ? – Se acerca a él, que permanece sentado con la boca abierta, tratando de decir algo para hacer que se quede y le explique su actitud, pero no se le ocurre nada. Lo ve agacharse y su desconcierto crece cuando siente sus labios tibios besar su frente. – Quisiera que entendieras, Ángel. Quisiera… - su mano toma el rostro hermoso, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Uno de sus dedos recorre suavemente su labio inferior que tiembla un poco. Aziraphale tiene los ojos muy abiertos y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, quisiera no haber dejado las esferas celestiales para recorrer el mundo al lado de ese ser tan incomprensible que es Crowley. – Te veré por ahí…

Crowley salió del Ritz y dejó que el Bentley decidiera su ruta. Aziraphale se quedó por un par de horas mas, bebiendo champaña y fumando de los cigarrillos que el demonio se había olvidado en la mesa. Y haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para imaginar las implicaciones del Amor y el sexo entre los hombres.

\- Oh… Crowley. – Fueron sus palabras antes de que dejara el Ritz y comenzara a caminar con paso medio hacia St. James Park.

_** Eso nada tenía que ver con la naturaleza de dichos comensales. Es la atención natural de los parroquianos y personal del lugar.  
*** Aziraphel sabía que parte de la caída del Imperio Romano había sido trabajo de Crowley y que éste estaba particularmente orgulloso de ello._


End file.
